Just a Few Inches to Short
by WingedGift
Summary: While taking a shower, Kagome wishes to wash Inuyasha's hair. Sadly she has forgotten that the top of her head barely reaches his shoulder. How would she be able to wash his hair if she can not reach the top of his head?


Every once and a while they were able to take a shower together. They both insisted on taking one in the morning, but Inuyasha always woke up earlier than Kagome and as a result he was ready before her. This day, Kagome woke the same time he did. The shower stall could easily hold three people; the two had plenty of room to clean themselves without the hassle of bumping into the other. Kagome couldn't help but keep herself angled away from her husband. Despite their many years of being married, she still couldn't get rid of that nagging voice that told her to cover herself from his sight. Not that it mattered anyways. Inuyasha was to busy getting himself ready for work to notice. Either that or he was just used to it.

They took turns spending time under the stream of water. Kagome usually allowed Inuyasha more time under the warm water. One; the water relaxed him and two; he had a _lot_ of hair. While he spent his time under the showerhead, Kagome bathed herself. When she was done with her body, she moved to wash her hair, but to her surprise there were already a set of hands lathering shampoo into her raven locks. She blushed crossed her arms across her chest; partly for modesty but mostly because she didn't know what to do with them. Inuyasha chuckled, but didn't stop running his hands through her hair. He was carful to not get any soap into her ears, knowing from personal experience on how uncomfortable _that_ felt. Satisfied with his work, he pulled back and moved to the side so she could wash the suds out of her hair. She gave him a small smile and accepted the invitation. A sigh escaped her lips as the water washed over her. She tilted her head back, running her hands through her hair to get the tangles out. Finished rinsing her hair, she grabbed Inuyasha's bottle of shampoo and turned to face him, fully prepared to return the favor. Kagome frowned when she realized the flaw in her plan.

He struggled to not laugh for her sake, but her _expression; _the way her face fell, as if he had taken away her favorite book just as she got to the best part. Oh he knew what she wanted. He saw as she grabbed his shampoo bottle before she turned around. However, she seemed to forget a _small _detail. She was not tall enough to reach the top of his head. Her lips pursed into a pout, gray eyes narrowed in determination as she raised herself onto her tip toes. She would wash his platinum colored hair no mater what! He could see it in her eyes that she wouldn't be satisfied until she did. He tried to make it easier for her by leaning down, but he was simply too tall; that and the fact that his shoulders were shaking in poorly concealed laughter.

Kagome squealed when her leg suddenly went out from under her. Before her head could come in contact with the shower wall Inuyasha had pulled her to him. _Dammit, she's gonna get herself hurt, _he growled. The hanyou shook his head and released her arm. Kagome moved to thank him, but her words got stuck in her throat when Inuyasha grasped the back of her thighs. She squealed again, but for a different reason. Her hanyou had lifted her and pulled her against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wanted to blush and demand that he put her down. She wanted to ask him what made him want to suddenly do such a thing. It took her a moment to realize _why _he did it. In her new position, she had full access to the top of his head.

She took a deep breath and smiled brightly down at her husband. He chuckled at her and allowed her to wash his long white tresses. She carefully worked around his ears, gathering his long hair on top of his head in order to thoroughly clean every inch. Inuyasha smiled and leaned his head against her shoulder. He couldn't relax completely seeing that he had to support the both of them, but he was as relaxed as one could be in such a position. A rumbling growl of pleasure sounded in his chest as she continued to run her slender fingers through his hair. Eventually however he had to pull away and set her to her feet. "I still have work today." He murmured dejectedly. Kagome gave him a weak smile.

"You sure you can't make it in a _little _late?" she asked, knowing his answer would be no. Inuyasha smirked down at her and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Another morning." He promised and sealed his promise with a kiss.


End file.
